


You Were My Shooting Star

by walkingfanficgal



Series: Creative Flashes [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Love Confessions, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingfanficgal/pseuds/walkingfanficgal
Summary: What happens when you meet the one? do you know for certain in the moment? or does it take a little time?I knew within three days - and so did he....But good things don’t last, and I could never be that lucky anyway.
Series: Creative Flashes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524080
Kudos: 1





	1. I Wished Upon A Star - And Along Came You

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the works in this series are depressing - here's a happy one for a change...
> 
> Dedicated to Mark - Happy Birthday!!! I love you <3

One night, I wished upon a shooting star, and hoped with everything I had, that this, this was going to be the one that came true.

Many months I spent hoping, but one day, the wish was forgotten, misplaced at the back of my mind…

-o-

Years went by, and I changed. Changed height, hair, clothes, interests and focus.

And then I met you. Right from the beginning I could tell you were going to be special – could tell you were going to change my life.

I just didn’t know how much…

Within the first week I cried in front of you, cried in your arms, told you my secrets, my weaknesses, laughed with you and spent so much time with you…

…and kissed you.

Technically you kissed me first, but I will never forgive you for using that line that made my knees turn to butter, my heart to goo and my eyes to hearts centered just on you.

From that day forward, I started seeing the little things – the things you don’t show others, your compassion, generosity, kindness. Your goofy side, your soft side and your caring side.

I have never felt this at home, this safe with anyone I didn’t share last name with.

I needed support, stability. I needed love. And you gave them all to me, not because you had to, not because I needed it, because you believe that I deserve them and because you want to be the one to give them to me.

I have my ups and downs, everyone does, but you stand by my side, no matter how stupid I sound, or how pathetic I feel. You stand by my side and I stand by yours.

What you mean to me cannot be expressed through words, but I will try my best to show you, every single day…


	2. What I Need Is Not What You Would Expect

I need not treasure nor shiny things...

I need naught but you by my side and your love known within my heart...


	3. The Thought of You

The thought of coming home to you...

\- of seeing you smile, of seeing you look at me like I’m your whole world - 

keeps me going throughout even the toughest days...


	4. Seen Through My Eyes

Your hair is melted sun rays, sculpted to sit forever on your head and bless those around you...

Your eyes are stars, constellations that shine bright when you smile, brighter when you laugh, and brightest when you love...

Your smile is joy given form, wiping away any sadness, anger, doubt in people’s hearts, shown only to those dear to your heart...

You voice is a song that only I hear, one of ethereal harmonies and romantic melodies, twirling around each other and creating something of true beauty...

Your embrace is a dance only known by you and I, one we dance till the end of time, oblivious and uncaring of the cold and brutal world around us when in each other’s arms...

Your love is my greatest treasure, one I will value for eternity and guard with my life. One I will never take for granted...

You are a blessing, a flawed man, but one who never lets his fears and flaws control his destiny, or his life. One who learns from his mistakes, one who stays true to himself, but most importantly, one who stands up for what is right and supports those who need it...

You are loved...


	5. A Proper Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we ended, I figured a proper end to this was in order as well...

_Dear Cupcake,_

_I asked you what I should do when it came to what I wrote for you, and you told me to do what I felt was right. This is what I chose..._

-o-

Fairytales don't exist, and wishes on a star don't come true...

Good things don't last forever, I know that now.

-o-

I thought you were my one, the thing that would last, the thing I had been looking for, _longing_ for.

And you were, for a time. For a time you were mine, my sunshine, my thing

But that time ended. It's over now, and so are we.

-o-

We had good times, made good memories - ones I will never forget, ones I hope you will keep close as well.

-o-

We talked it through, and I respect the end - through it cuts me deep - but I figured a proper goodbye like this was in order.

I will not deny my hurt, and I will not hide my pain - that does no good...

I will not hide my broken heart behind curtains of jokes and distractions.

-o-

But I will say this, you wanted to be friends still, and so do I, but if you want that, then you need to put in the work, and you need to make the first move - because I am not going to put my heart on the line once again just for you to screw me over once again.

You were one of my best friends, and I hope you stay that way, because losing you is one of the toughest things in my life, and I'd rather not lose you for good.

-o-

I have so many questions now, so many doubts and so many feelings now - all mixed up and rooting around my head.

I tried to hate you, this would all be easier if I could, but it doesn't seem to be working.

Sometimes I get angry, or just pissed, but it never lasts long.

Mostly I'm just sad and defeated and empty. So, so, so fucking empty. 

-o-

My room feels wrong, memories of you bring me joy and pain, songs make me smile, cry, reminisce.

It's like the world is sideways, and you're the key to putting it back together. 

But you're a key that's been lost and never to be found...

-o-

_This is what I wanted to say, I just hope you hear it..._

_Again, you said you wanted to be friends, so make the effort - you know where to find me._

_Kindly & Sadly,_

_Muffin_


End file.
